


I Couldn’t Sleep

by SoftAngelKisses



Series: Powerpufftober 2020 [1]
Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Magic, Powerpufftober, Witches, Wizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26747821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftAngelKisses/pseuds/SoftAngelKisses
Summary: Bubbles Utonium couldn’t sleep in her dorm room that night, so she decided to take a small walk outside... but she didn’t expect to see that someone else strolling out there too.
Relationships: Boomer/Bubbles Utonium
Series: Powerpufftober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951639
Kudos: 16





	I Couldn’t Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, so I hadn’t known if I aced the magic prompt or not. There is magic involved, but it’s just them really looking up at the sky. Man, am I bad at dialogue, haha.
> 
> But hope you enjoy it anyway. Second prompt will be posted tomorrow!

It was a cold night in Townsville Academy. The students stayed sleeping in their dorm rooms, but one person couldn’t go to sleep that night. 

A pigtailed blondie leaned on the window frame of her dorm room and simply stared out into the night. She felt it was strange how she couldn’t go to sleep tonight. She had always believed that if you can’t sleep, then someone is dreaming about you. Though the thought lingered in her mind for a bit. Who could be dreaming about her?

She glances at her two sisters sleeping soundlessly on their beds. She sighed, walking towards the end of her bunk bed and grabbing her broom, then she saddled on in and said the magic words— which lifted her from the ground. She quietly flew out of the window and into the night sky. She flew quite slow actually, as if when flying by she were to miss something.

The blondie then settled herself in the ground and swiped the broom from underneath her legs. She managed to get to the front of the school, but what was she doing?

“Who… who are you?” She said as her eyes drifted to the navy blue night sky. The stars twinkled; they were very pretty.

“Bubbles?”

A voice had spoken from behind the girl and she jumped, then quickly turning to see…

“Boomer…”

He looked at her with a confused expression. “I didn’t expect to see you… what are you doing out here this late?”

Bubbles giggled, looking away. “Ah… I just… couldn’t sleep, so I came out here… but- but what are YOU doing out here this late, hm? Hm?” 

Boomer scratched his nape, chuckling sheepishly. “Uh… I guess the same for me? Hehe…”

Bubbles didn’t reply. Well, I suppose they can enjoy the twinkling of the stars together. 

The blonde started walking to the bench in front of the pillar near the front doors and she sat down. Boomer sat next to her and together they stared up at the stars. It was pretty… 

“Hey… is that Big Dipper?” Boomer had suddenly asked.

Bubbles glanced at him before looking for what he saw. “Big Dipper? Where??”

“Right there.”

He pointed to the left. Well, now she sees it. Huh, the Big Dipper….

“Ohhh….” Although, she didn’t know what else to say. It’s like Boomer was the one keeping the conversation. 

But then a random thought popped in her head. She stood up and walked a few steps in front before turning her heel and pointing at Boomer. “Hey, you! Show me your magic!”

Boomer was a bit confused. “My… my magic?”

“Yes! Your… magic.” 

I guess she meant to show her some spells. Boomer could do that. He stood and pulled out his magic wand from his pocket. He grinned and gave a nod before pointing his wand at Bubbles. He said some weird words and a sudden blue light illuminated. A flower crown had appeared in her head and she gasped. 

“Boomer, these—!”

He grinned triumphantly. “A flower crown for a pretty witch!” 

Her cheeks reddened at the compliment. I’m sure he realized what he had said because his cheeks were as red as hers. She smiled then pointed her wand at him. She said the same weird words as him and there comes the blue light. Another flower crown! She grinned and said, “A flower crown for a handsome wizard!”

He definitely went redder that time, to which she giggled at his flustered reaction. I guess he didn’t expect the Uno-reverse card thrown at him.

They both stood in silence for a while, rubbing her rosy cheeks and staring at the ground. Bubbles then heard feet approach her and she looked up and saw Boomer with a shy expression. As he fiddled with his fingers, he asked, “Hey, uhm… Bubbles… would you… like to… go into the city tomorrow after school?”

Well… it does sound like a fun idea— and she’d be hanging out with a friend, and I don’t think she has any plans, so…

“Sure. I’d love to go!” 

Boomer gave her a toothy grin. “Great! Well, I’m gonna try and get to bed. See ya!” And then the boy waved and got on his broom, then soared back into his dorm room. Bubbles gripped the handle of hers and decided it was best to try and go to bed. 

And that’s just what she did.


End file.
